You deserve the world
by IamAwriterYAY
Summary: They got curious and it changed my life forever. Never would have pegged me for a lifetime story, but I guess we all have some secret. My name is Santana Marie Lopez and this is my abuse story. The story of how my little sister died. The story of how I broke. And the story of what started it all. And maybe the story of how I'll survive it...if I survive.
1. Chapter 1

It was Family Day at school when it happened. I mean I thought I'd have more time before they would get curious. I thought I was careful, but she had questions. People think she's dumb and well she just isn't. If she was then she wouldn't notice the signs. Yet, here she is asking me the questions I can-won't answer in GLEE CLUB. A place where secrets can't stay secrets. A place where everyone hears everything. And a song is sun about every-

" 'Tana, are you going to answer my question?" Brittany pouted, confusion clearly written on her face.

"Britt-Britt, it's really nothing. I just don't want everyone to meet my family." I let out a forced chuckle.

"What about me? You've know me since fresh**wo**men year and I haven't met any of your family. I thought we were best friends." Tears swiftly started pouring out of her eyes, drawing the attention of everyone else in the room.

Wow, this escalated quick...

"No, please stop crying. It's not you, it's them." I pull Brittany into a hug.

"Santana, why is Brittany crying?" Mr. Shue sighs and runs his fingers through his hair as if Britt crying was an inconvenience to him.

"Sanny is ashamed of the whole club including me."

Before I could say anything questions and unwanted comments came flying at my head faster than a plane on steroids.

"Is this why your parents aren't here?"

"If you are so ashamed then leave."

"We're not that bad..."

"That's rude, Santana."

"I thought we were friends."

"Are we friends?"

"Why are you ashamed of us?"

"What did we ever do?"

Ignoring ever I addressed Britt, "I'm not ashamed of you. I can't really explain it, I'm just not a family kind of girl. And I'm not ashamed of the glee club minus Finnocence."

"Pinky swear?" Brittany held out her pinky.

"Always, Britt-Britt." I smile and link pinkies with Brittany.

Unknown to me at the moment, this answer didn't satisfy Brittany, Quin, or one Rachel Berry.

**A/N:** Hope y'all enjoyed the preview tell me if you want me to continue this. Yes, this is and abuse story of Santana Marie Lopez. Hope y'all enjoyed this! I'll post chapter one later today so you get a real taste.


	2. Chapter 2

After family day at school, I walked home. Which was a dumb idea. I have to be home by 5:30 everyday, no earlier or later. By the time I got home it was 5:34.

I put my key into the lock, taking a deep breath, I turned it and put my key back into my purse.

"Santana, I need to speak with you at the table please." My father said his voice unusually calm.

I quietly walk into the kitchen and took a seat on the other side of the table.

"Your teacher emailed me today. He said you got a 98 on your last pop quiz. Care to explain?" Papi (Daddy) looked at me expectantly.

_I don't care. I really don't want to explain. Because no matter what I say I would still get beat tonight. This grade on top of being late. I'd be lucky if I could walk tomorrow._

"It was a pop quiz, Papi, I did not know there would be one so I never studied, lo siento. (sorry)" I tried to sound strong and stand my ground, but it came out as weak.

"Lo siento, lo siento, Santana, fuck your sorry!" He raised his voice, "¿Sabes lo duro que trabajo para llevarte a la escuela, cantando y animando? Muy duro. ¿Y así es como me pagas? ¿Y llegas tarde a casa y tus calificaciones están bajando? (Do you know how hard I work to take you to school, singing and cheering? Very hard. And this is how you pay me? And you're late home and your grades are going down?)"

"Papi, Lo siento, lo haré mejor, lo prometo. Y tuve que caminar a casa así que llegué tarde. (I'm sorry, I'll do better, I promise. And I had to walk home so I was late.)" I tried to reason with him_, but there is no reasoning. There never is with him._

"Walk faster next time! I won't put up with this again, Santana. I shouldn't put up with this now! Why should I?" He stepped closer to me and I stepped back.

It kept going like this until I reached a wall, "I-I um...I'm sorry." I said, but it sounded more like a question.

_I wish I'd slept at Brit's or Quinn's tonight. Brit is with Artie and Quinn kind of hates me, but they have always been there. God, I'm so stupid I should have stayed with them. FUCK!_

Before I saw it coming a swift hand swiped across my face, which was damp from sweat.

I cried out in pain, "Lo siento, Papi, please!"

"You don't deserve my forgiveness. Everything you've ever done has been lazy and bad," He then wrapped his large hand around my neck, squeezed as tight as he could at the moment, and he leaned in close to whisper," Santana hear me when I say this. You are a worthless, disgusting, disappointing, ugly, fucking whore."

_He's right...I am a whore. A worthless, disgusting, disappointing, ugly, fucking whore._

Hot tears burns against my now pale skin. His words cutting deep into my soul, breaking me at my very center. Finally, though, after what seemed like years my Papi let go of my throat.

Gasping and coughing for air, my father smirked raised his leg to start kicking me in my stomach. And he did again and again and again until my world went black.

* * *

I wake up alone in the dining room right where Papi left me. I crawl towards a chair and pull myself up using the arm of said chair. Pain immediately shoots through my body. Walking through the kitchen, glancing at the time, I hold onto the rails and make my way to my bedroom.

Stripping myself of my Cheerios uniform, including my high ponytail, I grab my phone and start checking my messages.

_I need to take a shower and clean these wounds. Hopefully, my ice packs have frozen again from last night. Oh, messages._

* * *

_Britt Brat Love That:_

Hey Sanny, can you take me to school tomorrow? Lord Tubbington stole my keys again. :(

Thanks love you, B.

* * *

_Lucy Q my Juicy Boo:_

Hey S. don't forget we have practice in the morning tomorrow.

_Don't be late bitch, Q._

* * *

_Santana Silly Banana:_

Sure, Britt, I'll drive you. Also Lord T. doesn't have your keys. Remember you left your car over at Quinn's when you two had that sleep over a couple days ago.

Love ya 2, S.

* * *

_Santana Silly Banana:_

K.

I won't bitch, S.

* * *

I send Quinn the last text and get ready to throw the phone on the bed, when it buzzes.

* * *

_Lucy Q my Juicy Boo:_

Why are you texting me back at 1 in the morning, go to sleep.

Q.

* * *

_Santana Silly Banana:_

Why are you awake at 1 in the morning, got to sleep.

S.

* * *

_Lucy Q my Juicy Boo:_

Bitch.

Q.

* * *

_Santana Silly Banana:_

Back at ya.

S.


End file.
